Lista de Episodios... High School Fun
thumb|260px Esta es una lista de episodios de la serie High School Fun. La serie comenzó el 25 de septiembre de 2013, con el episodio titulado "The fresh ones" y obtuvo 7.94 millones de espectadores. La primera temporada finalizo el 14 de mayo de 2014 y la serie fue renovada por una segunda temporada de 24 episodios el 27 de febrero de 2014, la cual se emitió entre el 24 de septiembre de 2014 y el 20 de mayo de 2015. El 13 de diciembre de 2014 la serie fue renovada por una tercera temporada, y el 30 de enero de 2015, se renovó por una cuarta temporada. Poco después la serie fue renovada por una quinta temporada, que se sitúa después de la graduación de la preparatoria. Esta temporada consiste de 24 episodios y el número 100 incluido. La sexta temporada inició en septiembre de 2018 y finalizó en mayo de 2019. La serie se centra en las aventuras de los alumnos de primer año (al principio) y como van creciendo e intentan sobrevivir a la preparatoria. A partir de la quinta temporada vemos a los personajes en la universidad, e iniciando con sus vidas adultas desde la séptima temporada. Hasta el 4 de diciembre de 2019, 154 episodios de High School Fun han sido emitidos, divididos en un total de 7 temporadas. Visión General }} Episodios Season 1 (2013–14) | font = black | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 2 (2014–15) | font = white | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 3 (2015–16) | font = white | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 4 (2016–17) | font = white | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 5 (2017–18) | font = white | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 6 (2018–19) | font = white | }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 7 (2019) On February 4, 2019 the network renewed 'High School Fun' for a seventh and eighth seasons. On May 26, 2019, it was announced the seventh season would have a shorter episode order than the usual 24, with the number of episodes still unknown but it being around 18-22 episodes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |color = 000 |font = white }} Referencias